Esos Tiempos Dorados
by SunnyDeKnight
Summary: Esta es la historia de los animatrónicos dorados: Freddy Fredbear (Golden Freddy) y Spring Bonnie (Springtrap) desde sus inicios en Fredbear's Family Dinner. Acompaña a estos dos dorados compañeros en sus memorias desde el primer día que fueron conectados hasta el último de ellos. Rated T por futuros acontecimientos.
1. Capítulo 1: Primer Día Despierto

**Capítulo 1: Primer día despierto**

¿Cuándo "nace" verdaderamente un robot con inteligencia artificial? La gran mayoría de las personas a las que se les hace dicha pregunta, te responden que en el momento en el que son creados, en el que la máquina está completamente construida.

Sin embargo, ¿es correcta esa afirmación? Ciertamente, aunque el momento en el que el robot es construido es muy importante, no es ese el momento en el que el robot cobra vida.

Un robot nace cuando sus circuitos se encienden por primera vez, dándole la capacidad al robot de mirar a su alrededor, observar y, en definitiva, de funcionar.

El momento en el que este dorado animatrónico nació fue durante los años 70, más concretamente en 1978, una mañana de Abril. Miraba curioso a las criaturas humanas que tenía delante, quienes lo miraban de vuelta con unos ojos brillantes y una expresión jovial.

\- Bien, se ha encendido. Y parece funcionar estupendamente, aunque bueno, lo ideal sería sacarlo al escenario en cuanto empiece el evento de este medio día. - dijo uno de ellos. Era un hombre de unos 40 años y llevaba un mono azul, gorra y había una caja roja con herramientas a su lado. Era un mecánico.

\- No se preocupe, tenemos pensado mostrarles a los niños ambos animatrónicos en el día de hoy. En caso de que haya algún incidente, los tendremos todo el día bajo los focos.

"¿Ambos?", se preguntó entonces el dorado robot. ¿Significaba eso que habría alguien como él por aquí cerca?

\- Ah, sí, el otro. Deberíamos ver si ese también se enciende. Solo por si acaso... - dijo el hombre del mono.

Ambos humanos se dirigieron entonces al otro punto de la habitación, y nuestro amigo robot giró la cabeza, viendo que había un animatrónico tan dorado como él en aquella misma sala gris. Tenía la forma de un conejo enorme, con una pajarita de color negro, como la que él mismo llevaba. Se acercaron a su espalda, activando sus funciones "vitales" y así fue como el otro abrió los ojos.

\- ¡También se enciende! - dijo el mecánico. - Estupendo. - fue entonces a donde el primer animatrónico, recogió su caja de herramientas y se despidió del otro hombre. - Bueno, pues mi trabajo aquí queda hecho. Si hay algún problema, ya saben...

\- Sí, sí, contactaremos con usted, no se preocupe. - aseguró el otro, yendo hacia la puerta y abriéndola para que saliese el mecánico. - Y dígame, ¿los desconecto o...?

\- No, déjelos rondando por la sala. Toma su tiempo el re-conectarse cuando se apagan, y siendo inofensivos, puede dejarlos conectados por aquí.

Los dos humanos abandonaron la sala, dejando solos a los animatrónicos. El que tenía aspecto de conejo se miraba a sí mismo con curiosidad y luego ojeó la sala, encontrando así que no estaba solo. Pareció sorprenderse al ver a alguien tan parecido a él, solo que en vez de un conejo, se trataba de un oso dorado con chistera. Él no llevaba chistera, aunque sí una pajarita muy parecida a la de su compañero robot.

Tras un momento de silencio y desconcierto, el conejo se acercó al oso.

\- Uh... ¡Hola! - dijo, alzando una de sus manos en señal de saludo. Tenía una voz de hombre, aunque esta era un poco aguda, era también suave y sonaba animada. Para ser un robot, era una voz muy peculiar la suya.

\- ... Buenas. - contestó el oso. A diferencia del conejo, la voz robótica de éste era algo más grave, aunque no tenía un tono de voz intimidante. El conejo sonrió y lanzó una pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

El oso meditó un momento la respuesta, la cual buscó en su memoria interna. Pocas cosas tenía el animatrónico ahí metidas, pero afortunadamente, lo que estaba buscando, lo encontró sin problemas.

\- Freddy Fredbear. - de nuevo hubo un silencio entre ambos, hasta que Freddy preguntó de vuelta. - ¿Y tú?

El conejo estuvo un buen rato meditando, incluso cerró sus ojos, buscando la respuesta. Parecía que tenía problemas en "recordar". ¿Será que quizá, a diferencia del oso, él no tenía su nombre incorporado en la memoria?

\- ¡Spring Bonnie! - exclamó de repente, sorprendiendo a Freddy.

¿Spring Bonnie? ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? Era extraño, y no era un nombre sencillo de pronunciar.

\- Ya veo... Encantado de conocerte. Supongo. - contestó Freddy.

\- ¿Supones? - Spring Bonnie entrecerró los ojos, mirando dubitativo al dorado oso.

\- Sí. ¿No se dice eso cuando conoces a alguien?

\- Se dice lo de "encantado de conocerte", pero no lo de "supongo" - ¿había un tono de burla en la voz de Bonnie?

\- Bueno, es que... No sé si me siento "encantado". Nosotros no tenemos la capacidad de "sentir", al fin y al cabo.

\- ¡Pero nuestros circuitos reaccionan a los tonos de voz de los demás y a sus palabras! Cuando alguien nos dice algo, hay una reacción. No "sentimos", propiamente dicho, ¡pero tenemos una mecánica versión de ellos! - concluyó eufórico el conejo, mientras se sentaba en una caja grande de madera que había en el cuarto.

Freddy Fredbear rodó los ojos. No podía negar que su compañero tenía razón, pero no iba a compartir lo que pensaba con él. Imitando al conejo, el oso decidió sentarse en otra caja y observar con más detenimiento a su alrededor.

La habitación tenía las paredes de color gris, al igual que el suelo. Había ventanas que alumbraban la sala, pero aún así, daba la sensación de que el lugar donde se encontraban era melancólico y triste, puesto que no había muebles alrededor. Solo cajas, herramientas y repuestos para robots. Se encontraban en una sala trasera, pero eso los chicos no lo sabían.

¿Qué era lo que sabían, a todo esto? Freddy intentó hacer memoria, para ver qué tenía programado en su IA y en su memoria interna. Además de su nombre, se encontró con la programación de sus gestos y personalidad. Al parecer, según sus datos, Freddy Fredbear es la mascota de "Fredbear Family Dinner", un restaurante que organiza eventos para niños, como cumpleaños y otras celebraciones. Su personaje era el del líder de un dueto, donde él cantaba diversas canciones. Su personalidad era tranquila y paciente, agradable y amable, con un corazón de oro. Quizá a veces un poco gruñón.

El oso soltó algo parecido a un gruñido. Había palabras las cuales no entendía, o al parecer, no conocía su definición. Queriendo no centrarse en lo desconocido, hizo otro repaso rápido a lo conocido para asegurarse de que había entendido "su papel".

\- Oye, Freddy. - dijo entonces Bonnie, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. - ¿Qué son los niños?

\- Por lo que tengo entendido... Son a quienes debemos entretener en los cumpleaños y... Realmente... No sé mucho más.

\- Aaaaah... - Bonnie miró hacia el techo, mientras que él también ojeaba en su memoria. - Según mis circuitos... Tenemos que ser buenos con ellos. Y quererlos... - recalcó esa última palabra y girando su cabeza hacia Freddy, volvió a preguntar. - ¿Qué significa querer, Freddy?

\- No lo sé. - contestó el otro animatrónico.

De nuevo, un silencio sepulcral se hizo entre ellos. Pero no duró mucho pues Spring Bonnie volvió a hablar, sonriendo.

\- Al parecer, tendremos un "escenario" donde actuar. Yo tocaré la guitarra. No estoy seguro de si lo haré bien, ¡pero estoy...! Estoy... - buscando la palabra más adecuada en su vocabulario, el robot exclamó. - ¡Nervioso!

\- No puedes sentirte así. No puedes sentir.

\- Lo sé, lo séeee... No puedo "sentir". Pero entonces... ¿Qué es...? - se miró las manos, sus metálicos párpados, entrecerrándose. - ¿Qué es esta... Impaciencia?

Freddy tan solo se encogió de hombros. Volvió a meterse en su memoria, a ver si podía encontrar algo sobre su compañero. No sabía muy bien porqué, pero tenía curiosidad por saber el papel que el conejo tenía.

... Espera, ¿tenía curiosidad? No, eso era imposible.

Afortunadamente, algo encontró en sus archivos sobre Spring Bonnie: se trataba del segundo miembro del dueto, la segunda mascota del restaurante, el "hombre" de la guitarra. Al parecer, la guitarra era un instrumento de cuerda que el conejo sabía tocar a la perfección para acompañar a la voz de Freddy Fredbear. Su personalidad era un tanto opuesta a la suya, siendo el conejo algo tímido al principio, pero cuando cogía confianza, era alegre, optimista y sobre todo, dulce y simpático.

Había algo en común entre ellos dos, algo relacionado con el color que llevaban.

Ambos tenían un "corazón de oro", un corazón capaz de amar a los niños.

* * *

Las horas pasaron aunque los animatrónicos no fuesen conscientes de ello. Estaban muy ocupados hurgando en sus propias memorias como para no darse cuenta de que el restaurante estaba activo. Los primeros olores de la deliciosa comida comenzaban a inundar el lugar, las familias iban llegando y los encargados del restaurante iban preparando el escenario.

Las orejas de Spring Bonnie se alzaron cuando a ellas les llegó un sonido para el robot, melodioso. Freddy hizo lo mismo, al percatarse de aquel sonido.

Eran... Voces de niños.

\- Freddy... - comenzó a decir Spring Bonnie, maravillado ante tal maravilloso sonido. - ¿Qué es eso que oímos...?

\- Parecen... Risas. - respondió este, también fascinado.

\- Así que eso son "risas". Me gustan. - concluyó Spring Bonnie, sonriendo dulcemente.

Ambos robots cerraron los ojos, concentrándose en los sonidos que traspasaban las paredes. No podían entender nada de lo que decían las voces, pero... No les importaba lo más mínimo.

Pero al poco fueron interrumpidos, cuando un hombre entró en la habitación. Era una persona normal y corriente, con una estatura normal, una complexión normal... Lo único sobresaliente del individuo era el ropaje que llevaba: un uniforme de color morado con una placa dorada y una gorra del mismo color que la camisa y los pantalones. Acompañado a aquel color morado, había una corbata negra. Era el uniforme del restaurante.

\- Em... ¿Chicos? - al escuchar la voz del hombre, ambos robots abrieron los ojos y lo miraron. - ¿Podéis presentaros?

El hombre debía hacer la prueba de que los animatrónicos respondiesen a los comandos de voz antes de sacarlos a escena, ya que, ¿cómo iba a sacar al escenario a dos robots incapaces de entender a los humanos?

Spring Bonnie fue el primero en levantarse.

\- Soy Spring Bonnie.

\- Yo soy Freddy Fredbear. - dijo Freddy después, levantándose también de la caja. El hombre sonrió.

\- ¡Ah, perfecto! Chicos, seguidme, el espectáculo debe empezar ya.

El hombre los invitó a salir por la puerta, de acompañarle. Los animatrónicos parecieron dudar por un instante, pero finalmente, Freddy salió de la sala, siguiendo así al empleado. Al ver que si no se movía, se quedaría solo en esa triste habitación, Spring Bonnie también salió de allí, yendo justo detrás de Freddy.

Fueron conducidos a la parte de entre bastidores y poco después, al escenario, el cual estaba tapado con unas cortinas moradas. Una vez los animatrónicos llegaron a las escaleras, el hombre volvió a hablar.

\- Bien, esperad aquí hasta que os llamen para subir al escenario, ¿de acuerdo? -ambos robots asintieron con la cabeza. - ¡Estupendo pues! Os explico brevemente, hoy se celebra vuestro debut en el restaurante, por lo que empezaréis un una canción vuestra propia. Después, le cantaréis el "Feliz Cumpleaños" a Jason, que es su cumpleaños hoy. Luego podéis hacer lo que queráis; podéis seguir cantando, o hablando en el escenario, y si os animáis a bajar a jugar con los niños, perfecto también. ¡Buena suerte! - y tras dedicarles esas palabras, el hombre se marchó, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

Una vez se marchó, los dos animatrónicos se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que alguien los llamara. Aunque de vez en cuando, cierto animatrónico, dudoso por aparecer, se iba haciendo preguntas a sí mismo en voz alta.

\- Espero no meter la pata... ¿Y si me equivoco al tocar? ¿Y si no le gusto a los niños? ¿Y si...?

\- Bonnie, ya para. - dijo Freddy, a punto de perder los nervios. ¿Por qué le programarían preocupación en sus circuitos? - Has sido programado para hacerlo bien, así que ten confianza. - dirigiendo su mirada a las cortinas, añadió. - Vamos a hacerlo genial.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para tranquilizar a Spring Bonnie, o al menos, para hacerlo callar, pues no dijo nada más hasta que escucharon a alguien por los altavoces.

\- ¡Y ahora señoras y señores, niños y niñas, el momento que todos estaban esperando! ¡Un aplauso para los nuevos animatrónicos y mascotas de nuestro querido restaurante! ¡Freddy Fredbear y Spring Bonnie!

Las cortinas fueron apartándose poco a poco, mostrando así el escenario a los robots que pacientemente habían esperado para poder ver. Freddy fue subiendo los escalones y contaba con que su compañero hiciese lo mismo. Sin embargo, el conejo, se quedó quieto abajo.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡Nos han llamado! - dijo Fredbear, llamando la atención de Spring.

\- ... Es que... - el conejo bajó las orejas, al igual que sus párpados mostrando así un nuevo "sentimiento".

Miedo.

Fredbear suspiró y bajando las escaleras, tomó a su compañero por una de sus muñecas y lo arrastró escaleras arriba. Antes de que el conejo tuviese tiempo de quejarse, se vio encima del escenario, con un montón de miradas puestas en él y su compañero y el sonoro sonido de aplausos proveniente de adultos y...

Niños.

Los ojos de Spring Bonnie se abrieron por completo al ver a niños de 5 años de edad aplaudiendo eufóricos por su aparición, mientras que por las orejas del conejo se colaban el sonido de sus risas y sus ojos grababan las sonrisas en sus caras.

\- ¡Hola niños! ¿Cómo estáis? - dijo entonces Freddy, con un tono jovial en su voz. Todos los niños gritaron al unísono "¡bieeeeen!", por lo que el oso sonrió y se presentó, levantando con una de sus manos su chistera. - Soy Freddy Fredbear y este es Spring Bonnie.

Los niños volvieron a aplaudir, haciendo que Spring Bonnie sonriese. Viendo una guitarra en el suelo, la tomó con sus manos y, de forma delicada, sacó un par de notas de ella.

\- Oye Fred. - dijo entonces el conejo; el miedo había desaparecido. - ¿Qué tal si le dedicamos a estos preciosos niños una de nuestras canciones?

\- ¡Esa es una buena idea! - respondió a Spring, sonriendo mientras miraba a la audiencia. - ¿Qué me decís, pequeños? ¿Os gustaría escuchar nuestras canciones?

Al escuchar por parte de los niños un enorme "¡SÍIII!", Spring Bonnie volvió a tocar la guitarra, aunque en lugar de un par de notas sacadas al azar, tocó una animada melodía, a la cual acompañó Freddy con su melodiosa voz y la letra de una hermosa canción.

* * *

La tarde no pudo ir mejor; los animatrónicos animaron la fiesta con canciones, pequeños chistes y conversaciones entre ellos que hicieron que los niños rieran a carcajadas e incluso ayudaron a los empleados a repartir la tarta del cumpleaños entre los pequeños infantes, quienes correteaban alegremente por la zona del comedor. Tanto adultos como críos adoraron la presencia de los robots y quedaron encantados con ellos.

Freddy había estado ayudando a los pequeños a moverse por el lugar, e incluso los había cogido en sus brazos con la suavidad con la que lo haría cualquier persona normal y se los ponía sobre los hombros, jugando con ellos a ser gigantes que observaban el mundo desde las alturas. Por otro lado, Spring se había sentado incluso con los pequeños en la mesa, y aunque él no probara la tarta o se pusiese a dibujar con ellos, sí que hablaba con ellos y les preguntaba sobre todo tipo de cosas; sus colores favoritos, sus comidas favoritas... ¡Quería saberlo todo! Y los niños estaban más que encantados de compartir aquella información con él.

Jason, el pequeño cumpleañero se marchó del restaurante, diciendo que iba a ser la envidia de todos sus amigos del colegio, porque había tenido la mejor fiesta del mundo mundial. Los invitados a la fiesta se fueron con una sonrisa en la cara y prometieron volver para jugar o para pasar el día con los animatrónicos.

Condujeron a los dorados personajes a la habitación trasera, donde habían despertado hace varias horas atrás. Se les indicó que debían ponerse en stand-by para que la noche pasase rápido y poder llegar así al día siguiente, igual de emocionante que lo había sido hoy. Les dieron las buenas noches y cerraron la puerta, no sin antes apagar la luz.

La luz de la luna se colaba por las ventanas de la sala, dándole así un tono más melancólico al que los robots conocían. Aunque la habitación pareciera triste, los dos no podían estar más encantados con el trabajo que se les había asignado. Tan lleno de energía, tan lleno de buenos recuerdos, tan lleno de emociones...

Spring Bonnie miraba un papel que tenía en sus manos. Era el dibujo de una de las niñas que había asistido al cumpleaños, un dibujo que esa niña le había regalado. Se había dibujado a sí misma con Spring cogidos de la mano en un campo de flores con un sol. No era el dibujo mejor hecho de la historia, la artista era una niña que apenas podía coger con fuerza el lápiz, pero... Para el animatrónico era perfecto.

\- ¿Sabes? Estoy... Contento. - le dijo entonces a su compañero.

\- No voy a negarlo... Yo también. - confesó el oso, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Veía en su memoria todos los recuerdos con sus niños, grabados todos como si de un vídeo se tratase.

Spring Bonnie se le quedó mirando entonces en silencio.

\- ¡Anda! - dijo entonces, riendo. - ¡Mister No Tengo Sentimientos está sonriendo porque está contento!

Freddy abrió uno de sus ojos para dirigirlo a Bonnie.

\- ¿No puedo sonreír o qué?

\- ¡No, no, claro que puedes! Es solo que... Pensaba que nunca lo harías. - añadió Spring Bonnie, volviendo a reír.

El conejo se puso de pie y se puso a buscar algo entre las cajas y dentro de ellas.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Fredbear.

\- Estoy buscando... Algo con lo que las personas pegas cosas. ¿Celo, se llamaba? ... ¡Ah! - con una de sus manos, cogió un pequeño rollo de celo e intentó partir un trozo.

Sin embargo, con los dedos tan grander que tenía, era una tarea complicada. Y cuando por fin conseguía despegar una tira, se le caía al suelo el rollo entero, o se le quedaba pegado entre los dedos al intentar cortarlo. ¡Incluso intentando evitar que se cayese el celo, el propio Spring Bonnie se cayó al suelo! Freddy no podía dejar de reír.

\- ¡Oye, no tiene gracia! - dijo Bonnie, con un tono de molestia en su voz. Poco después, puso recomponerse y cortar un trozo de celo. Con él, pegó el dibujo de la niña en la pared, dándole así un poco de color a la sala. - Queda perfecto...

Ambos robots se quedaron mirando el dibujo, cautivados por los colores que este tenía. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Bonnie lo rompió.

\- Oye Goldie... ¿Puedo llamarte Goldie?

\- No. - contestó de forma áspera Fredbear.

\- Goldie... - haciéndole caso omiso a la contestación del otro. - ¿Van a ser así todos nuestros días?

\- Que te he dicho que no me llames así...

\- Pero dime... ¿Lo serán? - volvió a preguntar el conejo, insistiendo en conocer la respuesta a su cuestión.

\- ... Sí. Muy probablemente. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Porque... Me aterra pensar que algún día, eso se acabe... - confesó Spring, bajando las orejas. - Que ya no pueda volver a ver a los niños, que ya no pueda tocar la guitarra... De que, por algún motivo... Todo... Desaparezca...

Freddy se quedó pensativo, mientras Bonnie volvía a dirigir su mirada en su dibujo. La preocupación de su amigo era grande, y lo cierto era, que la entendía y en parte, la compartía. El día de hoy había sido demasiado perfecto, y pensar que algún día, dejarían de tener unos días así...

El oso se levantó de donde estaba sentado para acercarse a su compañero y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Spring Bonnie lo miró a los y Fredbear, devolviéndole la mirada, habló.

\- No deberías preocuparte por eso ahora. Lo único que debería preocuparte es el día de mañana y solo mañana, que es el futuro más cercano que tienes. ¡Más te vale mañana darlo todo cuando vengan los pequeñines a jugar!

Spring Bonnie parpadeó un par de veces, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos azules. Por alguna razón, aquella mirada le inspiraba algo... ¿Confianza? ¿Seguridad?

Dejó soltar un sonido parecido a un suspiro y sonriendo, contestó.

\- Tienes razón. Mañana es lo único que importa. ¡Mañana vendrán más niños con los que jugar! Gracias Goldie.

\- No vas a dejar de llamarme así, ¿verdad?

\- No, creo que te queda muy bien el nombre. ¡Te va a juego con tu color! - añadió, riendo.

\- Yo podría llamarte de la misma forma, Golden Bonnie. - dijo Freddy, burlón.

\- ¡De eso nada! Si vas a llamarme por otro nombre, trabájatelo un poco más. No me copies la idea de MI maravilloso mote para ti.

Bonnie volvió a reír y entonces, mirando a Freddy, se despidió de él.

\- Ya escuchaste, ¡toca ponerse en stand-by! ¡No puedo esperar a mañana! - hizo una pequeña pausa, y con una sonrisa de lo más dulce, añadió. - Buenas noches, Goldie.

A los pocos segundos, los párpados de Spring Bonnie se bajaron por completo, escondiendo así sus verdes ojos y "descansando" para afrontar al mañana. Freddy, sin embargo, tardó un poco más en ponerse en stand-by, puesto que quería volver a ver el vídeo que tenía guardado en sus recuerdos.

Más concretamente, el momento en el que él y su compañero subieron al escenario y cantaron su primera canción juntos. Al principio Bonnie estaba nervioso, pero en cuanto se soltó, ¡qué melodía más maravillosa salió de su guitarra! También se sorprendió a sí mismo, pues no se imaginaba que su voz fascinara tanto a adultos como a niños, quienes callaron enseguida en cuanto empezó a cantar, cautivados por el dorado oso.

Las sonrisas, la melodía, la voz, la música, los niños, el restaurante...

Y Spring Bonnie.

Freddy se puso finalmente en stand-by, esperando que las preocupaciones de su compañero no fuesen más que eso; tontas preocupaciones.

Porque lo que había vivido en su primer día "vivo" en este mundo... No quería perderlo por nada del mundo.


	2. Capítulo 2: Reacciones en cadena

Capítulo 2: Reacciones en cadena

Pasaban los días en el restaurante familiar y los animatrónicos iban aprendiendo conforme pasaban tiempo con los niños y sus familias. Al principio, la base de datos de los animatrónicos solo contenía unas pequeñas emociones y canciones, pero parecía que a cada minuto sus sistemas aprendían y "evolucionaban", de alguna forma.

Por ejemplo, el ahora llamado Golden Freddy tanto por Spring Bonnie como por los niños e incluso los adultos, se mostraba mucho más amigable con todo el mundo. De ahí el mote, todos decían que a pesar de ser un robot, tenía un gran corazón de oro y se había convertido en alguien muy querido por todos. El carácter, por así llamarlo de Golden se había suavizado ligeramente, de forma que era mucho más abierto con todos y más simpático. Spring Bonnie se sentía muy contento, y jamás sintió celos o envidia de que Golden destacara algo más que él. ¿El motivo? Él también era muy querido, aunque con los adultos no se llevaba tan bien como con los niños, pero eso a él no le importaba. Podía pasar horas seguidas con los pequeños, acompañándolos en todo momento, escuchando sus historias e incluso sus miedos y preocupaciones.

De esta forma, el propio Spring Bonnie aprendía mucho sobre el mundo de fuera del restaurante, un mundo que ninguno de los animatrónicos conocía. Sentían curiosidad por él, pero en ningún momento pensaban en dejar el lugar.

Por otra parte, él siempre decía que era el compañero de Golden, que él era el líder de los dos, y que por tanto, era normal que el líder fuese el más carismático y el que más destacara. Había niños que pensaban que Spring era mucho más chulo que Fredbear, y riendo, él les decía que él prefería las cosas tal y como estaban.

\- Además. - añadía, con una sonrisa. - Si yo fuese más popular que Goldie, tendría que estar hablando con vuestros papás y vuestras mamás, y eso querría decir que no podría pasar tanto tiempo con vosotros. - entonces, a un niño al azar lo cogía en brazos y sonreía aun más ampliamente. - ¡Y yo prefiero pasar tiempo con vosotros!

Entonces, todos los niños le daban la razón y se lanzaban encima suyo para abrazarlo o para pedirle que los cogieran en brazos también.

Freddy, cada vez que contemplaba la escena, no podía evitar sentir cierta ternura. Nunca lo admitirá delante de su compañero, es más, durante las noches se reía de él en broma llamándolo "niñera", a lo que Spring Bonnie solía contestar con un tono molesto en su voz que "él no tenía la culpa de que los niños lo quisieran tanto y de que él los quisiese tanto a ellos". Si Spring Bonnie tuviese lengua, seguramente se la habría sacado en más de una ocasión al oso.

Pero quitando estos pequeños "piques" entre los animatrónicos, los dos robots se llevaban muy bien. Cooperaban tanto dentro como fuera del escenario el uno con el otro y jamás se pelearon o montaron un espectáculo en el restaurante.

Todo estaba yendo como la seda.

Y todos esperaban que continuase así por siempre.

* * *

Durante uno de los cumpleaños, el ambiente en el restaurante era de lo más usual. Los niños en un coro sentados en el suelo con Spring Bonnie jugando con ellos a un juego humano. Al animatrónico le había costado un par de partidas para que su memoria pudiera procesar todas las normas del juego, y ahora que sabía cómo jugar, se pasaba las horas con un grupo grande de niños. Mientras tanto, Golden Freddy estaba con otra parte de los niños del cumpleaños y algunos de los familiares, mientras los pequeños degustaban dulces, Golden los observaba y los padres hablaban entre ellos. De vez en cuando, alguno de los padres se giraba al animatrónico y le preguntaban por su opinión sobre algo. Normalmente le preguntaban sobre cosas que el otro no conocía, pero siempre respondía de la forma más adecuada posible.

Las madres comenzaron a reír cuando Golden dio una respuesta para ellas, inesperada y de lo más inocente, dejando sin habla al adorable osito dorado. Spring Bonnie miró hacia atrás, sonriendo.

\- Parece que Golden se lo pasa bien. - dijo uno de los niños del corro.

\- Eso parece, sí. - contestó Spring Bonnie, dirigiendo entonces su mirada a los niños. - ¿Y vosotros? ¿Os lo estáis pasando bien?

\- ¡Mucho! - dijo otro de los niños, levantándose entonces del corro para ir a abrazar a Spring Bonnie con sus bracitos cortos. - Nos lo pasamos muy bien contigo porque eres nuestro amigo.

\- ¡Eso, eso! - dijeron a la vez el resto de infantes.

Bonnie abrazó de vuelta al pequeño, aunque sus circuitos mostraron curiosidad por una palabra pronunciada por el niño, una palabra cuyo significado no se encontraba en su base de datos.

\- ¿Qué es un amigo?

En ese momento, todos los niños soltaron un sonido de sorpresa, alucinando con la pregunta del robot.

\- ¿No sabes lo que es un amigo?

\- Me temo que no. - confesó el pobre Spring Bonnie, con una sonrisa, aunque con las orejas bajadas, por la vergüenza. - ¿Podríais explicármelo, mis niños?

\- ¡Claro! - dijo una de las niñas del círculo. - Un amigo es alguien a quien quieres mucho, mucho, muchísimo.

\- ¿Alguien a quien quieres mucho? - aquella descripción de poco le servía al conejo. Conocía la palabra "querer", está en su base de datos, él mismo estaba programado para querer a los niños, al fin y al cabo, pero aún a día de hoy, no conocía el significado de la palabra. - ¿Algo más?

\- Un amigo es alguien con quien siempre eres feliz. - dijo otro de los niños.

\- Alguien a quien le cuentas tus secretos y miedos porque sabes que nunca se los contará a nadie. - añadió otro de los pequeños.

\- Alguien con quien te gusta pasar el tiempo jugando, hablando o dando abrazos. - comentó una pequeña niña.

\- Y mamá dice que un amigo es alguien muy, muy importante para nosotros y que sin ellos, no seríamos felices. - concluyó otro de los infantes presentes.

La memoria del robot fue poco a poco procesando los datos que los niños le habían dado y, poco a poco, fue más o menos entendiendo lo que los niños le contaban. Volvió a esbozar una sonrisa.

\- Entonces, puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que todos vosotros sois mis amigos. - confesó el pequeño Spring Bonnie, con un tono de inocencia en su voz. Creía haber entendido todo lo que significaba tener amigos... - ¡Porque el día que no estéis aquí, yo me pondré muy triste!

Todos los niños soltaron un "oooooow" al unísono. Fueron todos a abalanzarse encima del conejo a abrazarlo. ¡Era tan mono, tan adorable!

\- No te preocupes Bon, ¡siempre vendremos a verte! - aseguró uno.

\- Y el día que no podamos venir nos acordaremos mucho de ti y te echaremos de menos. - dijo otro.

\- ¡Te traeremos regalos! ¡Porque eres nuestro amigo y te queremos! - exclamó una de las niñas.

Tanto los niños como Spring Bonnie rieron mientras se abrazaban los unos a los otros. Días como estos, tan joviales y llenos de alegría era lo que les daba la vida a los animatrónicos.

* * *

Esa noche, Spring Bonnie parecía algo más inquieto de lo normal. Bueno, siempre fue un personaje extraño, intranquilo y que no paraba quieto, pero Golden Freddy tenía la sensación de que su compañero parecía muy pensativo.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo, Spring Bonnie?

El conejo salió de repente de sus pensamientos para mirar a los azules ojos del oso. Luego desvió la mirada y soltó un sonido parecido a un suspiro.

\- Estoy... Terminando de asimilar una cosa que me han contado los niños hoy.

\- ¿Sobre qué? - demandó saber Golden, ahora curioso. Ya había tenido ese tipo de conversación con su compañero y siempre había terminado con ambos debatiendo sobre diversos temas y aprendiendo juntos.

\- Oye Goldie... ¿Tú me consideras tu amigo? - preguntó entonces Bonnie.

El animatrónico dorado de ojos azules miró con extrañeza al de los ojos verdes y orejas largas. Un nuevo tema con el que tratar. Golden Freddy había oído hablar de la "amistad" y los amigos, pero lo cierto era que no sabía nada sobre el tema. Por tanto, y siendo totalmente sincero, contestó.

\- No lo sé.

A Spring Bonnie no pareció gustarle la respuesta puesto que bajó las orejas y sus párpados, mostrando una expresión de pena. Entonces, Golden añadió algo más.

\- No lo sé, porque desconozco el significado de "amigo".

\- Es... Alguien a quien quieres mucho, alguien con quien siempre eres feliz, a quien le cuentas tus secretos y miedos porque sabes que no se los contará a nadie, alguien con quien te gusta pasar el tiempo y alguien que, si no está contigo, te pones triste. - dijo Spring Bonnie, repitiendo todo lo que le habían explicado los niños. Esperó a que su compañero almacenara los nuevos datos antes de atreverse a volver a preguntar. - Goldie... ¿Me consideras tu amigo?

Volvió a hacerse entre ellos el silencio, puesto que Golden todavía no sabía qué contestar todavía. ¿Podía considerar a Spring Bonnie como un amigo? Él ya lo consideraba como su compañero, aunque eso fue siempre así. Al fin y al cabo, los datos de Spring Bonnie así estaban programados dentro de él; "Freddy Fredbear y su compañero"...

Pero al rato, Golden volvió a hablar.

\- Sí. Creo que-

En medio de su frase, Freddy fue cortado por Spring Bonnie quien, sin previo aviso, abrazó con fuerza a su compañero.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó el oso.

\- Eres mi amigo Goldie, y a los amigos hay que quererlos y abrazarlos. - contestó con simpleza el conejo. Ellos como robots no podían sentir frío o calor, por lo tanto desconocían el calor de un abrazo, pero aún así, era algo que les gustaba hacer. ¿Por qué? Porque cada vez que abrazaban a un niño, este sonreía y entonces, los animatrónicos se sentían bien. Aunque aquella era la primera vez que los dorados compañeros se abrazaban entre ellos.

Y se sentía... Extraño.

Bueno, más bien, no sentían nada. A pesar de que el carácter de Golden se había suavizado y era más amigable ahora, con Bonnie no era abierto del todo. Al conejo le costaba hacer sonreír a su amigo una vez terminaba el día.

Se separó de él para ver que sus ojos azules estaban entrecerrados y con una expresión de total indiferencia en su rostro. Spring Bonnie soltó una risa nerviosa y yéndose a su rincón, dijo:

\- Bueno, será mejor que me ponga en stand-by. ¡Tengo muchas ganas de que llegue el día de mañana! Buenas noches Goldie.

El oso observó cómo los verdes ojos de Spring Bonnie se cerraban lentamente y su cabeza miraba hacia abajo, "durmiendo" así. Al ver que de nuevo, se quedaba solo con sus pensamientos en la noche, rodó sus ojos y lanzó un sonido parecido a un suspiro. Analizó todos los nuevos datos antes de ponerse en stand-by, entre ellos, el significado de tener un amigo.

Spring Bonnie no le dejó terminar la frase cuando fue a decir que "sí, que creía poder decir que lo consideraba su amigo". Pero, ¿era aquella respuesta correcta?

Los robots no sienten. No tienen alma, no tienen sentimientos... Solo tienen reacciones eléctricas a las emociones de los demás y a los sucesos que los rodean.

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios meses. La primavera y el verano habían quedado atrás y el otoño acababa de comenzar. Los animatrónicos habían seguido con su alegre rutina día tras día, sin desfallecer en ningún solo momento. Cargaban sus baterías por la noche, y por la mañana estaban listos para la acción.

Había corrido la voz sobre un restaurante que trabajaba con robots que interactuaban "de una forma muy humana" con niños y adultos, y gente de toda la ciudad y de lugares mucho más lejanos se acercaran a conocerlo. Incluso hacían reservas para comidas, meriendas, cenas, cumpleaños y otro tipo de eventos para conocer a dichos animatrónicos. Ni que decir tiene que los dorados no podían estar sino más contentos con aquello, puesto que así conocían a muchos más niños.

Cuantas más sonrisas consiguiesen sacar, mejor.

Aunque hubo una tarde en la que uno de los animatrónicos se llevó un pequeño susto.

Los animatrónicos estaban en el escenario, cantando una de sus canciones. Algo muy rutinario, sin duda, puesto que habían cantado esa canción cientos de veces desde el día en que despertaron. Cuando terminaron, todos los niños aplaudieron al unísono.

\- ¡Gracias queridos niños! - dijo entonces Fredbear alzando una de sus manos, y mirando a su compañero de reojo, vio que se había quedado paralizado en su sitio, que a diferencia de él, no saludaba a los infantes. Y lo más importante; no sonreía. - Bonnie, no seas maleducado, ¡saluda!

Spring Bonnie miró entonces a su compañero con una expresión... Rara. No sonreía, no se mostraba alegre... Aunque tampoco triste o enfadado. Mostraba algo parecido a la sorpresa, puesto que sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y su boca, entreabierta.

Al poco, hizo una pequeña reverencia al público.

\- Perdonadme niños, ha sido muy maleducado por mi parte. - dijo con su tono de voz normal, aunque al instante añadió algo más, pero esta vez, dirigiéndose a su compañero. - Goldie, te encargo la tarea de jugar hoy con los niños. - se volteó al público una vez más, añadiendo tristemente. - Lo siento, mis queridos niños, pero temo deciros que he de ausentarme. ¡Sed buenos con Goldie! - y sin más, se bajó del escenario, dejando a su compañero, niños y adultos y a los encargados del restaurante totalmente sin habla.

Fredbear no entendía nada de lo que acababa de pasar, pero no iba a ponerse a cuestionar lo que le había dicho Bonnie. Tenía una misión, y esa era, la de entretener al público. Y, aunque por fuera aparentara que estaba de lo más tranquilo, por dentro estaba ligeramente... ¿Preocupado por Bonnie? ¿Acaso era posible eso?

Pero era cierto que nunca, nunca antes Bonnie había abandonado el escenario. Si el conejo adoraba tocar la guitarra para los pequeños. Entonces... ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Entre el público comenzó a haber cuchicheos.

\- Bueno, queridos niños. - dijo entonces Fredbear, haciendo callar a todos los de la sala. - ¿Quizá sea este un buen momento para sacar la tarta?

* * *

A la noche, ya cuando el restaurante estaba cerrando, a diferencia de otros días, le pidieron a Golden Freddy que se quedara por la zona del escenario, que hoy no irían a la habitación trasera. Se preguntó a qué venía aquel cambio, pero otra cosa invadió su mente al ver al conejo ir hacia donde él se encontraba, aún sosteniendo su guitarra y con la cabeza gacha.

¿Le ocurría algo a Spring Bonnie?

Cuando ambos animatrónicos estuvieron juntos, uno de los trabajadores del restaurante habló.

\- Bueno chicos, quedaros aquí quietos. Será solo un momento. - y sin añadir nada más, se marchó, dejándolos solos.

Normalmente, cuando aquellos dos se quedaban solos, Spring Bonnie comenzaba a hacerle preguntas al oso sobre el día que habían tenido. El conejo era un charlatán, no paraba de hablar una vez cogía cuerda, o al menos, no paraba hasta que le entraban ganas de "irse a dormir". Pero aquella noche no dijo nada, estuvo completamente en silencio, cosa que inquietó a Golden.

Así pues, decidió que sería él mismo quien cambiara la situación.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué te ha pasado antes esta tarde?

Bonnie no respondió. Lo único que hizo fue girar la cabeza para mirar la guitarra que sostenía. Soltó lo que parecía un suspiro.

\- ¿No vas a contestarme? - quiso saber Fredbear, pero aquella fue otra pregunta que quedó sin respuesta. - Oye, no sé a qué ha venido, pero no me ha gustado. ¿Sabes cómo de tristes se quedaron los niños al ver que te ibas y que luego no volvías? ¿Sabes lo mucho que me han preguntado por ti? Hasta me han preguntado que si estabas enfermo, y tú y yo sabemos que-

\- ... Mi brazo... - murmuró entonces Spring Bonnie, su voz sonaba algo rota.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Digo que... - repitió el conejo, alzando la mirada la cual se mostraba triste y alzando la voz. - Que no puedo... Mover... Mi brazo. - volvió a dirigir la mirada al brazo que sostenía la guitarra, la cual había permanecido quieta durante varias horas largas. - Cuando terminamos la canción, quise soltar la guitarra para saludar y... No pude. Mi propio brazo no me responde. No se mueve.

Fredbear sintió en ese momento el haberle dicho esas palabras tan duras antes. Ni por un momento se le ocurrió pensar que su compañero había tenido un problema mecánico. Se acercó a él y le cogió del brazo e intentó moverlo. Pero tal y como le había asegurado su compañero, este no se movía ni un milímetro.

\- Han llamado a un... Mecánico. - dijo entonces el conejo. - No sé lo que significa, pero tal y como me lo ha dicho el encargado antes... No me siento... Confiado. Si es que puedo sentir algo. - añadió, soltando una risa. Aún estando triste y desconcertado, intentaba mostrarse como de costumbre.

Fredbear le puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro y fue a decirle que no se preocupara, que todo iba a salir bien. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, entraron dos personas a la habitación. Una de ellas era el encargado, al cual reconocieron por el traje morado. El otro era el mismo hombre al que vieron cuando despertaron, varios meses atrás, solo que esta vez, no llevaba un mono azul, sino unos vaqueros y una camisa de cuadros. Aunque ambos robots reconocieron la caja de herramientas.

\- ¿Y dices que el problema lo tiene el conejo, no? - preguntó el mecánico al encargado, y al ver que éste asentía con la cabeza, se acercó a él. - Muy bien, vamos a ver...

Le examinó el brazo de arriba abajo, y mientras lo hacía, le iba pidiendo a Spring Bonnie que hiciese varias cosas: que intentase mover los dedos de esa mano, o que intentara mover el brazo entero... El mecánico vertió algo de aceite pensando que quizá, con los cambios de tiempo tan bruscos que habían tenido, se hubiese podido oxidar. Pero al abrirlo y ver que una parte del endoesqueleto estaba mal conectado, no tuvo más que unir bien los cables y ver si los circuitos respondían correctamente. Unos minutos más tarde, Spring Bonnie fue capaz de dejar la guitarra en el suelo, totalmente tranquilo.

\- ¿Mucho mejor ahora, pequeñajo? - dijo el mecánico con una sonrisa. - Menudo susto te habrás llevado, pero no te preocupes, no era nada grave. Nada de lo que preocuparse. - miró entonces al encargado. - Ya que estoy aquí, voy a hacerle un repaso al grandullón, no vaya a ser el demonio.

Así pues, dejó a Spring Bonnie para repasar que todo en Fredbear funcionaba perfectamente. No tardó mucho tiempo pues efectivamente, el animatrónico con forma de oso tenía los circuitos en muy perfecto estado y su cuerpo metálico parecía estar en orden.

\- Bien, pues mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. - dijo el mecánico, poniéndose de pie. Le tendió una mano al encargado. - De todas formas, me pasaré por aquí dentro de dos semanas, para ver que todo va bien.

\- No sabe lo mucho que le agradezco todo. - dijo el hombre del traje morado. - Gracias por haber venido. Ahora mismo le pago y le acompaño a la salida.

\- Sin prisa joven. Acabo de llegar como quien dice, ¿por qué no me pones algo para cenar? Al fin y al cabo es eso, la hora de comer algo.

\- Sí, sí, por supuesto. La cocina no ha cerrado todavía, pediré que le preparen un menú especial, ¡invita la casa! - y entonces, el encargado se fue pitando a la cocina.

El encargado se quedó a solas con los robots. El silencio entre los tres no duró demasiado tiempo cuando el humano se dirigió al conejo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Springy? ¿Mejor ahora?

Spring Bonnie parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír y contestar a su pregunta.

\- Sí, muchísimas gracias señor mecánico. ¡Ahora podré volver al escenario sin temor a quedarme colgado!

\- ¡Ese es el espíritu! - dijo entonces el hombre entre risas. Después, dejó de reírse para apreciar, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, a los dos robots que tenía delante. - Sois increíbles vosotros dos. Una verdadera maravilla. Llevo años en este negocio y jamás había visto unos robots evolucionar tan rápido como vosotros.

Los dos dorados se miraron entre ellos, compartiendo ambos una mirada confusa.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? - preguntó entonces el encargado, quien acababa de llegar de la cocina.

\- ¿Ya has vuelto? ¿Qué te han dicho por ahí?

\- Que no hay problema, en unos 15 minutos tendrán su pizza. Ahora dígame... - el encargado llevó un par de sillas hacia el escenario para sentarse con el mecánico. Ellos dos sobre las sillas, los animatrónicos apoyaban sus espaldas en el escenario. - ¿A qué se refería cuando ha dicho "que evolucionan rápido"?

Ambas personas se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas, aunque antes de responder a la pregunta formulada por el joven, el mecánico hizo otra distinta.

\- Dime una cosa, ¿crees que los animatrónicos que tienes aquí delante son los mismos del primer día?

\- Pues... ¿Sí? - contestó el encargado, con una voz nerviosa. - Es decir, son los mismos de siempre... ¿No?

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Seguro que no les notas un cambio? ¿Ni uno solo?

Esas nuevas cuestiones consiguieron que el joven meditara su siguiente respuesta. Al final, tuvo que admitir que el otro tenía razón en algo.

\- Bueno, quizá hayan cambiado un poco. Es decir, el primer día los animatrónicos ayudaron con algunas tareas del restaurante e hicieron un gran trabajo entreteniendo a las familias, pero últimamente parece... Que lo hacen todo con mucha más soltura.

\- ¡Esa es la evolución a la que me refería! A que los animatrónicos se sienten mucho más confiados ahora que el primer día que hicieron su primera actuación.

\- Pero... No, no, señor, es imposible-

\- ¿Qué los robots sientan emociones? Tienes razón, aunque te equivocas al mismo tiempo. - al ver la cara de desconcierto del joven del traje morado, el hombre soltó una carcajada y volvió a hablar. - Es cierto que los animatrónicos no sienten las emociones humanas, propiamente dicho. Pero sí que pueden "sentir" de una forma algo distinta.

"Fue un descubrimiento de lo más sorprendente. Al parecer, una de las diseñadoras informáticas de Fazbear Entertainment encontró el modo perfecto con el que los animatrónicos desarrollan emociones. En la base de datos de los robots, está toda la información sobre el miedo, el enfado, la felicidad... O al menos, una descripción que enfatiza lo que una persona normal siente. Está, por así decirlo, lo más básico de las emociones; cuando estás feliz, sonríes, cuando estás triste te sientes con ganas de no hacer nada, o cuando te enfadas, te entran ganas de romper cosas. Con esas descripciones tan poco detalladas, consiguió construir la base de datos de los robots.

No conforme con ello, programó dicha base de datos para que ésta creciese por sí sola mediante la experiencia. Los animatrónicos analizan lo que sucede a su alrededor y al analizar las emociones que ven en los demás, sufren unos pequeños chispazos que provocan reacciones eléctricas y, sin darse cuenta, ellos mismos reflejan el estado de ánimo de las personas a su alrededor. De esa forma, estos animatrónicos "sienten". Cuanta más interacción tengan con las personas, más reflejan ellos mismos dichas emociones y más aprenden de ellas. Y así, su propia personalidad antes programada, se ve evolucionada poco a poco."

Tanto los animatrónicos como el encargado del restaurante se quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar aquella explicación. Era asombroso el pensar que una máquina compuesta por una memoria y circuitos eléctricos fuese capaz de aprender algo tan humano como las emociones.

\- Vaya... Es asombroso... - dijo el encargado, aún con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Y que lo digas! Consiguió convencer al jefe para que estos modelos pudiesen evolucionar ya que, "cuanto más cercanos sea a los niños, mejor será la experiencia". A esos sentimientos mecánicos los llamó "reacciones en cadena". Simple, pero atractivo a la vez. - entonces, el mecánico hizo una pausa, intentando recordar algo. - ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba la muchacha? Su nombre empezaba por S... Sa... ¿Sandy, quizá? ¡Bah, es igual! Lo que importa aquí - dijo, señalando a los animatrónicos. - Es que tenemos ante nosotros la tecnología más avanzada en cuanto a robótica se refiere.

* * *

Ya había pasado media hora desde que los animatrónicos se quedaron solos en la zona del escenario. El mecánico había cenado con el encargado y prometió volver en un par de semanas para encargarse de que todo iba bien, algo que tranquilizó a Spring Bonnie. Luego, el encargado les dijo que si lo preferían, esa noche podrían "dormir" en el escenario, que hablaría con el que tuviera que abrir al día siguiente para que no se llevara un susto ante un cambio del cual no fue informado.

Y ahí estaban los dos. Subidos en el escenario, sentados y observando la sala en silencio. Aunque al rato, y sorprendentemente, fue Fredbear el responsable de romperlo.

\- Así que... Springy...

Spring Bonnie miró a su compañero.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- La forma en la que el mecánico te ha llamado... Springy. Me ha parecido un mote de lo más simpático.

\- Oye, te dije que si ibas a llamarme por otro nombre, tenías que encontrarlo por tu cuenta. - dijo Bonnie, algo molesto.

\- Lo sé, me lo has dicho mil veces. Pero aún así, pienso que es un mote que te queda bien. – tras una breve pausa, Fredbear giró la cabeza para mirar a su compañero. - Oye Bonnie...

\- Dime Goldie.

\- ¿Qué opinas sobre lo que ha contado el mecánico sobre nuestras "emociones"?

De nuevo, entre los dos se hizo el silencio. Aquella era una pregunta cuya respuesta necesitaba ser bien meditada.

\- Pienso que... ¡Te lo dije! - exclamó entonces el conejo. - ¡Te dije que podía sentir y tú, Señor No Tengo Emociones, lo negabas todo! Estoy empezando a pensar que me llevabas la contraria solo para no ponerte de acuerdo conmigo.

\- Bonnie, te lo estoy diciendo en serio.

\- ¡Y yo también! Siempre supe que tenía... Que teníamos algo. Alegría, impaciencia, miedo, inseguridad... Podíamos... Reflejar estados de ánimo. Y se sentía extraño... Pero me gusta sentir. Me hace pensar que si soy feliz, es porque los niños también lo son.

Fredbear tuvo que admitir que su compañero había tenido toda la razón desde el principio. Él no aceptaba el hecho de que un robot pudiese tener semejante virtud, aunque tampoco estaba seguro del porqué. ¿Quizá lo programaron para que fuese así?

\- Oye Fredbear - dijo entonces Spring Bonnie, mirándole a los ojos. - Ahora que nos han confirmado que... "Sentimos"... ¿Te sientes feliz en-?

\- Sí. - a diferencia de otras respuestas, esta fue extremadamente rápida, algo que sorprendió al conejo. - Soy feliz con los niños, soy feliz sabiendo yo consigo hacer sonreír a las personas. Y... Soy feliz de tener a un gran amigo a mi lado. - añadió, mirando a Bonnie a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Spring Bonnie no supo qué fue. Quizá reflejó la sonrisa de Fredbear, o quizá fueron las palabras que este dijo... Pero el conejo sonreía también.

\- ¡Gracias Goldie! ¡Tú también eres mi amigo y me siento muy feliz contigo!

El conejo alargó el brazo para coger la guitarra que había dejado sobre el suelo del escenario. La dejó sobre sus piernas.

\- ¡Mañana pienso tocar el doble de canciones para compensar lo de hoy! – dijo, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba, no podía evitar alegrarse de poder 'sentir' ambos brazos. – Bueno Goldie, ¡buenas noches! Mañana más y mejor, ¿verdad?

El oso dorado sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a las palabras del conejo de los ojos verdes.

\- Por supuesto. Cuenta con ello.

* * *

 _... Y he aquí la única explicación posible al por qué los animatrónicos tienen emociones humanas (?) NO ME JUZGUÉIS, ERA LA ÚNICA FORMA DE EXCUSARME PARA HACER UN FIC EMOTIVO CON ROBOTS xDDDD_

 _La película de 'Yo, Robot' me ha afectado demasiado (?)_

 _Por cierto, la tal Sandy a la que se le ocurrió ese sistema... No soy para nada yo (?)_

 _En fin, que ya iba siendo hora de actualizar esto x'D ¡Voy a terminarlo cueste lo que cueste!_

 _¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_


	3. Capítulo 3: Dormir para siempre

**Capítulo 3: Dormir Para Siempre**

Ya habían pasado un par de años desde que los animatrónicos llegaron al restaurante, trayendo consigo risas y dulces experiencias al lugar. Gracias a sus espectáculos, así como el trato que recibían las familias por parte de los encargados y los robots, habían hecho que Fredbear Family's Diner prosperara notablemente.

El carácter de los animatrónicos, tal y como había advertido el mecánico, fue evolucionando con el paso de los meses, algo que reconocieron tanto las familias que venían a menudo por el restaurante como los encargados de los uniformes morados. Incluso los propios robots eran conscientes de los cambios.

Fredbear, por un lado, se había adulzado y aunque continuaba siendo un poco gruñón, ya no era tan arisco con su compañero, quien todavía recordaba sus bordes respuestas del día en el que se conocieron en la sala gris. Spring Bonnie estaba encantado de que su compañero fuese más abierto con él y que su relación fuese más parecida a la de dos hermanos que a la de dos simples compañeros de trabajo.

Y hablando del conejo, él también había cambiado en todo ese tiempo. Anteriormente no solía entablar conversación con los adultos, puesto que se divertía jugando con los niños y hablando con ellos, pero lo cierto es que había aprendido a sentir curiosidad por los adultos, por lo que ahora hablaba abiertamente con ellos. Seguía siendo muy inocente a la hora de hablar, pero había hecho grandes progresos.

En cuanto al grupo que eran los animatrónicos, en todo ese tiempo habían aprendido nuevas canciones; las que escuchasen en la radio, las que los niños les enseñaban… Ellos no podían componer música, pero eran muy buenos recordando las letras, los acordes y las notas necesarias para tocar y cantar cualquier canción, lo que hizo posible que su repertorio aumentara y, por tanto, sus actuaciones tuviesen mucha más vida. Ahora cualquiera podía pedirles una canción en concreto, que ellos se encargarían del espectáculo.

Cuando el restaurante cerraba, los animatrónicos se quedaban en el escenario con las cortinas echadas. Hacía ya muchísimo que los chicos no visitaban la sala gris en la que despertaron, y aunque en ocasiones lo echaran de menos por pura nostalgia, lo cierto es que se encontraban muy a gusto en aquella zona.

Cada 14 semanas venía el mecánico a hacerles una visita y un chequeo para comprobar que los robots funcionasen al cien por cien. En esos dos años, solo se preocuparon de la caja de voz de Golden Freddy, que se averió y de que a Spring no se le volviesen a soltar los cables. En este primer caso, el susto que se llevaron fue tremendo, puesto que cualquier cosa que dijera el oso sonaba como una radio distorsionada con un volumen tremendo. Pero afortunadamente, fue fácil de reparar, y durante el proceso, descubrieron que si apretaban la nariz del oso, ésta emitía un sonidito de lo más adorable, algo que Spring ha aprovechado desde entonces. Siempre que quería picar al oso o hacer reír a los niños, presionaba la nariz de su compañero. Al principio, a Goldie aquello le molestaba, pero finalmente, había aprendido a hacer él mismo las bromas con respecto al sonidito que su nariz hacía. En ocasiones, en el escenario, decía algo como:

\- ¿Sabéis, mis queridos niños, como sonaría la bocina de mi coche? – y entonces, se presionaba la nariz, haciendo reír a todos los infantes de la sala.

Unas cuatro veces al año, el mecánico traía consigo un disco duro con actualizaciones de software para los chicos, para limpiar su memoria de 'datos basura', ampliar su conocimiento y su vocabulario, insertar nuevas canciones a su base de datos y añadir nuevas 'emociones' a los chicos. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, los animatrónicos iban creciendo. Algo por lo que estaban encantados.

Pero una de las cosas con las que más aprendían era con sus discusiones nocturnas tras las cortinas del escenario, cuando llegaba el guarda nocturno y el restaurante estaba cerrado. Compartían sus experiencias y sus puntos de vista sobre lo que había sucedido en el día, gracias a esa extraña 'empatía' que tenían, no solo reforzaban su relación, sino que también su aprendizaje sobre lo nuevo que descubrían en el día a día.

\- ¡Hoy la señora Grossmeyer me ha hablado sobre su trabajo! - comentó una noche Spring Bonnie.

\- Oh, ¿a qué se dedica? - le preguntó curioso Fredbear.

\- Al parecer… ¡Hace coches y se los da a la gente! ¿Crees que si le pido un coche me lo dará, Goldie?

\- Hm… ¿Tendrías dinero para pagarlo? - cuestionó el oso entonces, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. - Aparte, no creo que sea correcto tener un coche dentro del restaurante. Y no sabes conducir.

\- … Cierto. ¡Entonces no quiero un coche! - diría Springy entre risas.

Aquellos fueron sin lugar a duda unos muy buenos momentos para el restaurante y para los dos robots. Una época tan dorada como el color de sus cuerpos. Una época, que comenzaría a decaer lentamente hasta estrellarse contra el suelo, de la forma más dolorosa posible.

Nadie a día de hoy enlaza las palabras "años 80" y "Fazbear Entertainment" sin poner una mueca, lanzar un suspiro o sentir lástima por aquellos años tan malos para la compañía.

* * *

Febrero de 1980, un Sábado para ser más específico. Ese día iba a ser mucho más corto de lo normal, puesto que era fiesta en la ciudad y los empleados tenían la tarde libre. El establecimiento cerraría tras la hora de comer, concretamente a las cuatro y media de la tarde, después de celebrar el cumpleaños de unos mellizos.

No hubo nada demasiado especial aquel día, más bien todo lo contrario, fue todo muy rutinario; los niños llegarían al comedor con escenario, donde los animatrónicos los esperarían, cantarían el cumpleaños feliz todos juntos, y mientras los encargados repartían la comida, los robots se encargarían de entretener a los pequeñajos con pequeñas historias, canciones o chistes. Nada que no hubiesen hecho anteriormente, pero los dorados robots no se aburrían de su trabajo.

Era casi la hora de cerrar, cuando el encargado se encargaba de recoger lo que quedara de la fiesta. Los animatrónicos ayudaron en todo lo posible, hasta que el comedor y el resto del establecimiento quedaron totalmente recogidos y limpios.

\- ¡Muchísimas gracias! - comentó el joven del uniforme, su voz temblándole ligeramente, a pesar del tiempo que llevaba con ellos, no se acostumbraba a que lo ayudaran con su trabajo un par de robóticos animales. - Esto ha quedado como nuevo.

\- Nada que agradecer, ¡qué menos que ayudar a un compañero de trabajo! - comentó Fredbear, levantando ligeramente el sombrero.

\- ¿De verdad que no podemos ayudar con nada más? - preguntó el conejo.

\- No chicos, gracias. Sólo queda tirar estos uniformes viejos, pero dejadme eso a mí. Vosotros… Bueno, ya lo sabéis, tenéis permitido caminar libremente por el restaurante hasta que queráis poneros en stand-by. ¡Nos vemos la semana que viene! - se despidió el encargado, saliendo por la puerta para después cerrarla con llave.

Esa no era la primera vez que los animatrónicos contaban con permiso para moverse por donde quisieran, pero iba a ser una de esas excepciones en las que no explorarían por el lugar en cuestión. Se quedaron ambos sobre el escenario, sentados de forma que sus pies colgaban y miraban de frente a las mesas ahora recogidas. Recordaban los acontecimientos de ese día con la misma ilusión con la que recordaban el primer día de trabajo, y como de costumbre, comentaron entre ellos que fue lo que más disfrutaron, de qué hablaron con los niños y adultos, alguna broma que se les ocurriera…

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya era casi media noche, y por costumbre, era el momento en el que ambos entraban en stand-by.

\- El tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando te lo pasas bien. - comentó Golden Freddy, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Sí, cierto.

\- Mañana el restaurante estará cerrado, se me va a hacer eterna la espera al Lunes. Menos mal que-

\- Oye Fredbear… - le cortó entonces Spring Bonnie. - Quería decirte algo.

\- Oh, claro, adelante. - el oso se colocó las manos encima de las rodillas, mientras dirigía su mirada a su compañero.

\- Me encanta mi trabajo. Me gusta muchísimo pasar tiempo con los niños, y he aprendido mucho con ellos y con sus papás y mamás. Pero creo que… - entonces, hizo una pausa para añadir, con una sonrisa. - Pero creo que lo que más me gusta es tenerte como amigo.

\- A-ah… - algo ciertamente inesperado, Golden Freddy se esperaba un cambio de tema o discutir sobre algo que hubiese ocurrido recientemente, pero no algo como aquello. - ¿Puedo preguntar a qué viene decir esto ahora?

\- Uno de los padres me ha dicho hoy que es muy importante ser honesto y considerado con tus amigos y compañeros de trabajo. - contestó Spring Bonnie. - Así que quería decirte lo que pienso. ¡Gracias por ser mi amigo, Goldie!

\- Anda… - el oso se pasó una de sus manos por detrás de la cabeza. - No tienes que agradecerme nada de eso. Realmente es un placer, Springs. A mí también me gusta tenerte como amigo.

\- ¡¿De verdad?! - el conejo levantó las orejas por la sorpresa, y sonrió ampliamente. - ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Claro que lo digo en serio. - Fredbear ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. - Ya deberías saber que siempre hablo en serio. No digo las cosas si no las pensara realmente.

\- Lo sé Goldie, lo sé, pero... - Bonnie desvió la mirada para dirigirla a una de las paredes de la habitación, en la cual colgaban multitud de dibujos que habían hecho los niños y que habían regalado a los robots. Después, sacudió la cabeza. - Tienes razón, siento haber dudado. Significa mucho para mí que hayas dicho eso...

\- ¿Y eso a qué se debe? - cuestionó el dorado oso.

\- Pues... No lo sé realmente... - contestó el de los ojos verdes, encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Me hace feliz que mi amigo me diga que le gusta tenerme como amigo? - calló un momento, para entonces analizar su pregunta. Poco después, rió. - Es extraño. Pero me siento así.

Tras un minutos de silencio entre los dos, fue el turno de Fredbear de hablar.

\- Lo cierto es que... Te comprendo. - y dirigiendo su mirada a su compañero, añadió. - Yo también me siento así.

El conejo ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, tras escuchar aquellas palabras. Tenía una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, pero pronto desapareció, cuando Spring Bonnie se llevó una mano a la altura de la boca, y cerrando sus ojos, soltó un par de risas.

\- ¿Sabes? Jamás pensé que escucharía a "Don Señor Yo No Tengo Sentimientos" - dijo Spring intentando imitar el tono de voz de Fredbear - decir algo semejante... - luego, esbozó una sonrisa, y añadió. - Me alegra haberme equivocado. Gracias Goldie.

\- No hay de qué, compañero... - contestó Fredbear.

De poco más hablaron aquella noche, puesto que su hora de "dormir" había llegado, y ellos eran muy respetuosos con su rutina. Al día siguiente, Domingo, el local se encontraba totalmente cerrado. Era el día que los encargados tenían para descansar y relajarse, su "día libre", según tenían entendido los animatrónicos. Ellos, por otro lado, conocían los Domingos como los días grises. No les gustaban mucho los domingos; con el restaurante cerrado, no había niños a los que entretener, ni gente con la que pasar el tiempo, por lo que los chicos se sentían muy vacíos y solos. Al menos, eso era al principio, pero ahora, los Domingos se habían convertido en los "días de colegio".

Si algo habían aprendido de los niños que ya eran algo mayores, era que de Lunes a Viernes, tenían que ir a un sitio llamado "colegio". Ahí tenían una persona, llamada Profesor o Profesora, que les enseñaba cosas nuevas todos los días; como a sumar, a leer y a escribir, ¡e incluso les contaban cuentos de algo llamado "Historia"! Los robots sentían muchísima curiosidad por aquello, dado que estaban programados para aprender, por lo que siempre que tenían ocasión, preguntaban a los niños qué era lo que habían aprendido en el "cole". Todas las historias que los niños les contaban, los animatrónicos las compartían entre ellos los Domingos, puesto que era el día que más tiempo tenían para conversar y debatir sobre lo aprendido.

Ese Domingo pasó muy rápido para ellos, y finalmente, llegó el Lunes.

El día había empezado como otro cualquiera. A la tarde, vinieron decenas de niños para celebrar el cumpleaños de un chico llamado Nick. Cumplía nada más que 6 años, y sus padres le habían prometido una fiesta a lo grande. ¿Y qué mejor fiesta que una con unos robots tan simpáticos cantando canciones y con todos sus amiguitos en el restaurante?

Tras el repertorio de canciones de los robots, llegó el segundo momento más esperado y ansiado por los niños; la tarta. Un bizcocho de chocolate y nata, recubierto de delicioso merengue y el nombre del niño escrito en la parte de arriba, con una vela en forma de 'seis' de color roja encendida. Cuando la tuvo delante, el chico cerró los ojos, formuló un deseo y sopló la vela. Todos los demás niños, el encargado del restaurante que trajo el pastel y los robots aplaudieron entusiasmados.

\- Muy bien, para repartir la tarta, vamos a necesitar que todos los niños estén sentados en sus sitios. - dijo el encargado, para después, girarse a los animatrónicos. - Fredbear, ¿me ayudas con esto?

\- ¿Y yo? - preguntó entonces Spring.

\- Para ti tengo una misión especial. - el chico del uniforme señaló entonces en una dirección. - Necesito que vayas a la cocina y que traigas otra tarta. Hay más niños de los que creíamos, y temo que con esta no va a ser suficiente.

\- ¡Vale, ahora mismo voy! - exclamó el conejo, asintiendo la cabeza.

\- ¡Genial! Asegúrate, eso sí, de que sea exacta a la que tenemos aquí. Recuerda, la tarta de bizcocho de chocolate-

\- Y nata con merengue, ¿cierto? - le cortó Spring, y en cuanto el encargado le confirmó que así era, marchó hacia la cocina.

Sin embargo, en su camino, hubo algo que captó su atención. Escuchó unos gimoteos y golpes al otro lado de la ventana a la entrada del restaurante. Al girar la cabeza, Spring Bonnie vio a un niño ahí de pie, de más o menos la edad del cumpleañero. Vestía un jersey de color beige, de pelo negro y ojos castaño oscuro. Por la expresión de su rostro, parecía triste.

El robot le saludó con la mano al ver que el chico ponía sus ojos en él. El pequeño, algo tímido, le devolvió el saludo poco después. Pero eso no detuvo las lágrimas que caían por la cara del niño. Al verlo, Spring Bonnie le hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándole a entrar. La reacción del chico le extrañó bastante; dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, mientras negaba con la cabeza, para después, desviar la mirada al suelo. El conejo ladeó la cabeza, ¿qué le pasaría al chico? ¿Sería muy tímido? ¿Le tendría miedo? Y lo más importante...

Si era o no un invitado a la fiesta... ¿Qué hacía allí?

Entonces, Spring Bonnie vio llegar un coche. De éste, salió una figura; un hombre que vestía de morado, como los trabajadores del restaurante. Al ver al hombre hablar con el niño con total soltura, el robot pensó que el asunto se había solucionado. Quizá se conocían, o como parte de su trabajo, el niño ahora estaba siendo ayudado y protegido por un empleado. Así pues, Spring fue a terminar su encargo a la cocina, en busca del dulce que le habían pedido llevar al comedor. Lo último que vieron sus ojos antes de llegar a la cocina de la escena de fuera fue, al niño que se secaba las lágrimas con la mano y al hombre, que parecía sacar un objeto plateado parecido al que usaba un cocinero de detrás de su espalda. Cuando el conejo salió de la cocina con la tarta en la mano, volvió a mirar por la ventana, para encontrarse para su sorpresa, que ya no había ni rastro del hombre, del niño o del coche. El robot se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a volver al comedor, donde la escena era realmente enternecedora; su compañero humano y robot, repartiendo trozos de tarta con una sonrisa, a los niños que daban palmas y reían sin parar.

La fiesta fue un éxito y concluyó sin incidentes. Hasta que, cuando era hora de que todos se fuesen a sus casas, tanto invitados como encargados, se escucharon los gritos provenientes de uno de los trabajadores del restaurante.

\- ¡Cerrad las puertas inmediatamente! Queda prohibida la entrada y salida de cualquier persona hasta que llegue la policía.

\- ¿La policía? - cuestionó el encargado que había estado con la fiesta y los robots esa tarde. - ¿Qué narices ha pasado?

\- Ha... Ha habido un asesinato.

* * *

Debido al estado de alerta en el cual había entrado el restaurante, todo el mundo se vio obligado a esperar hasta la llegada de las autoridades. Los adultos hablaban entre ellos cerca de la entrada, mientras que por la seguridad de los niños, éstos se habían quedado con los robots en el comedor. Los padres tenían miedo de que los infantes pudiesen escuchar algo terrible sobre lo sucedido, y por eso habían decidido protegerlos de esa forma, jugando con los animatrónicos a los que tanto querían, lejos de cualquier murmullo sobre el incidente.

Un par de encargados del restaurante vigilaban a los chicos, acompañados de los animatrónicos, hasta que llegaron los padres acompañados de un par de hombres uniformados en trajes azules y un hombre grandote con un abrigo de manga larga que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas.

\- Muy bien, los críos se pueden ir a casa ya. - dijo el hombre del abrigo. - Hemos tomado declaración a los padres, y dado que ninguno de los niños salió del comedor en toda la tarde, sería una pérdida de tiempo interrogarlos y retenerlos.

Así pues, los niños se despidieron de los dorados animales, les dieron las 'gracias' y se marcharon, quedándose los uniformados y el del abrigo con los robots en aquella gran habitación.

\- ¿Entonces han terminado ya? - preguntó uno de los hombres de morado.

\- No tan rápido. - dijo el del abrigo. - Los agentes Smith y Kale van a volver a la escena del crimen y al lugar donde han hallado el cadáver. Y yo necesito tomarles declaración. - entonces, se dirigió a sus compañeros de azul. - Muy bien muchachos, ya me habéis oído.

\- ¡Sí, inspector Raymond! - dijeron al unísono los agentes, antes de marcharse.

Uno de los uniformados de morado soltó un suspiro, mientras el otro se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué más necesita saber? - preguntó éste último. - Ya se lo he dicho, salí a la parte trasera del restaurante, al callejón a tirar la basura, cuando lo encontré en el contenedor.

\- Tch, pero algo más necesito saber. O más bien, necesito corroborar. - el inspector sacó su libreta de notas y un bolígrafo. - ¿Están ustedes COMPLETAMENTE seguros de que estaban en el comedor todos los niños invitados a la fiesta?

\- Que síiii, que hubo solo una ausencia, ¡y era una NIÑA! -contestó el de morado, con un tono de cansancio y enfado en su voz.

\- Calma amigo, solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

\- Disculpe... - cortó entonces Spring Bonnie, quien llevaba ya un buen rato con la duda en su cabeza. - ¿Qué es un "asesinato"?

Los hombres que se encontraban en el comedor giraron su cabeza hacia el conejo, ciertamente sorprendidos por la pregunta. Sobre todo, quien más anonadado estaba era el inspector, quien ni siquiera había reparado en la presencia de los dorados personajes.

\- Vaya, estos tienen que ser los famosos animatrónicos. - entonces, se acercó para mirar a Spring Bonnie de cerca. - Menuda abominación, este tipo de cosas no deberían crearse.

\- ¡Oye! - exclamó el conejo, antes de realizar su siguiente pregunta. - ¿Qué es una "abominación"?

El inspector no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, mientras que era el turno de Spring Bonnie de mostrarse sorprendido ante aquella reacción.

\- Bendita ignorancia. - añadió el inspector, secándose una lagrimilla del ojo.

\- Bonnie, el asesinato es una cosa terrible. - contestó uno de los encargados del restaurante. - Un asesinato es que han matado a alguien.

\- ¿Matado? - el robot ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

\- ¡Que se lo han cargado! Kaputt! ¡Muerto! - exclamó el hombre del abrigo, quien aún reía fuertemente. - Han matado a un niño.

\- P-pero... - ahora era Fredbear el que hablaba. - ¿Matar...?

\- ¿Sabéis cuando os ponéis en stand-by? - les preguntó el otro encargado a los robots, los cuales asintieron con la cabeza. - E imagino que sabéis que las personas hacemos algo parecido, nos 'dormimos'. - de nuevo, los dos dorados personajes asintieron. - Cuando una persona 'muere' es como si durmiera para siempre. Se queda dormido para nunca jamás volver a despertar.

\- ¡Pero eso es horrible! - exclamó Fredbear. - Si te quedas dormido para siempre, no puedes tener fiestas, ni ver a tus amigos...

\- No puedes VIVIR. - le aclaró el inspector. - Cuando una persona muere, deja de existir. Y jamás volverá.

El comedor entonces se quedó totalmente en silencio. Los animatrónicos asimilaban los nuevos datos que quedarían grabados en su memoria, ambos con una expresión de terror en el rostro.

\- Pero qué se le va a hacer. - soltó entonces el hombre del abrigo, guardando su libreta. - Va a estar complicado identificar al crío del jersey si no era un invitado del cumple. Hasta que nadie denuncie su desaparición...

Hubo algo que hizo reaccionar los circuitos de Spring Bonnie, quien alzó la cabeza hacia el inspector.

\- ¿Jersey?

\- ¿Es que acaso no sabes lo que es un jersey? - resopló el policía. - Pues mira, es una ropa que llevamos las personas-

\- ¿Era beige?

Esa pregunta sí que pilló desprevenido al inspector, quien se quedó completamente callado en esos instantes. A pesar de la época del año en la que se encontraban, Spring Bonnie había visto en esa tarde solo a un niño con un jersey puesto; el niño que estaba a las afueras del restaurante, llorando.

El policía volvió a sacar su libreta.

\- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

\- Vi a un niño con un jersey fuera del restaurante. - entonces, el conejo conectó los puntos y se dio cuenta de algo terrible. - ¿¡Ese es el niño al que han matado!?

\- Alto ahí, las preguntas las hago yo. - el inspector se puso mortalmente serio, y formuló su primera pregunta. - ¿A qué hora lo viste?

\- Terminó el concierto. Estaba programado para finalizar a las seis menos diez. Llegó la tarta, programada su llegada a las seis menos cuatro. Me pidieron que fuese a la cocina, en mi camino vi al niño. - el robot hizo unos cálculos sobre el tiempo que tardaría en llegar a esa parte del restaurante, y concluyó. - Serían las seis menos dos.

\- Muy bien. - el del enorme abrigo apuntó la hora y el lugar. - ¿Qué hacía ahí afuera?

\- No lo sé. Lo vi llorar. - las orejas de Spring se torcieron un poco hacia abajo, en señal de tristeza. - Lo invité a entrar, pero no quiso. Y luego fui a la cocina.

\- ¿Y por qué lo dejaste solo? - cuestionó el inspector, quien creía haber oído en boca de los encargados 'que los animatrónicos nunca dejaban a los niños sin supervisión'.

\- Ah, es que el niño no estaba solo. - contestó Bonnie. - Se quedó con un compañero.

\- ¿¡Cómo que un compañero!? - el inspector dio un pequeño grito, mientras que los de morado se llevaban las manos a la boca y exclamaban un grito ahogado.

\- Sí, un compañero. - repitió Bonnie, quien no entendía la reacción de los humanos. - Llegó un señor con un uniforme morado - dijo señalando a los encargados del restaurante - y pensé que todo estaba bien. El niño había dejado de llorar, creo que porque el hombre iba a darle tarta.

\- ... ¿Tarta? - la cara del inspector en ese momento era un poema; enarcaba una ceja y miraba al robot con incredulidad.

\- ¡Sí! - exclamó Spring Bonnie con una sonrisa. - Vi al hombre sacar una de esas cosas con las que se parte la tarta en trozos, ¡así que seguramente iba darle tarta al niño! - añadió el conejo, sin ser consciente dada su inocencia e ignorancia, de las consecuencias que iban a tener sus palabras.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde el asesinato a las afueras del restaurante, el cual había estado cerrado desde entonces, y parecía que seguiría cerrado un tiempo más. Se estaba llevando a cabo una durísima investigación sobre el caso del niño, el cual identificaron gracias a una denuncia de desaparición.

Marc Kenton. Al parecer, provenía de una familia algo pobre; su padre trabajaba hasta tarde y su madre murió por una enfermedad hace ya unos años. El pequeño, tímido e introvertido, regresaba a casa del colegio, la cual no quedaba muy lejos, hasta que unos matones se pusieron en su camino. Huyendo de ellos, terminó perdiéndose y llegando al restaurante, donde Spring Bonnie le vio llorando. Cuando el robot no miraba, el infante fue apuñalado en el estómago a la entrada del restaurante, arrastrado hacia el callejón, y arrojado al contenedor de basura, donde moriría desangrado al poco después. Se hallaron en la escena del crimen unas pequeñas gotas de sangre, en la entrada, y cerca del contenedor, por lo que la policía sospecha de que el niño fue llevado al contenedor con el cuchillo aún clavado en el cuerpo. La mayor incógnita no es quién lo hizo, sino cómo es que fue capaz de hacerlo sin llamar la atención de los transeúntes.

Sobre el quién lo hizo, poco se sabe sobre ello. Dado que los robots no podían salir del restaurante, mucho menos para ir a comisaría, el inspector iba de vez en cuando para hacerle preguntas a Spring Bonnie, quien siempre declaraba lo mismo:

"Vi un hombre con un uniforme morado como los que llevan los encargados del restaurante. Pero no fue un encargado. No reconocí su cara."

Y tampoco reconoció los rostros de las personas que la policía tenía como sospechosos. Cada vez que el inspector llegaba con nuevas fotografías, el conejo negaba haberlos visto aquella tarde. Los robots tenían muy buena memoria, y el propietario del restaurante y de los animatrónicos, aseguró a los agentes que no sólo los robots no podían mentir, puesto que no tenían programada semejante función, sino que además, rostro que veían, rostro que memorizarían para siempre.

Spring Bonnie intentó darles una descripción para un retrato robot, pero desgraciadamente, cada vez que se hacía un retrato y se lo enseñaban al robot, este se quedaba pensativo y no reconocía a la persona del dibujo. A pesar de que había sido él quien había visto al culpable, y que había dado la descripción perfecta, cada vez que veía los retratos, siendo estos muy buenos, Spring Bonnie no enlazaba a la persona del dibujo con la persona que había visto ese día. Quizá era porque se trataba de un dibujo hecho a lápiz en blanco y negro, que no lo reconocía, ya que el conejo lo que había visto era a una persona en carne y hueso con sus colores y todo. Para las personas, esta extrañeza en el robot les resultaba ridícula, pero para los robots, era algo perfectamente normal; solo reconocen algo que sea totalmente idéntico en todos los sentidos, a algo que hayan visto con anterioridad. Dada la situación, la policía no pudo utilizar los retratos para su investigación, si ni siquiera el testigo era capaz de identificar al asesino.

\- ¿Cuándo volverán los niños, Fredbear? - preguntó entristecido Spring Bonnie, quien se encontraba en el escenario con su compañero, aburridos ambos de aquella situación.

\- No lo sé Spring... No lo sé... - contestaba el oso dando un enorme suspiro.

\- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. No quiero esperar más.

\- Pero ya has oído a la policía. - le recordó su dorado amigo. - Que hasta que no atrapen al culpable, el restaurante ha de permanecer cerrado.

\- Sí. - el conejo hizo una pausa, para entonces imitar la voz del inspector. - "El restaurante no es seguro en estos momentos, no hasta que ese hombre pague por sus crímenes" - de nuevo, se hizo el silencio entre ambos robots, hasta que Spring Bonnie lloriqueó. - Es culpa mía...

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - soltó entonces Fredbear.

\- Debí quedarme. Un niño no debe quedarse nunca solo sin protección.

\- No lo dejaste solo, estaba con... - el oso calló, al darse cuenta de que, más que arreglarlo, solo empeoraba las cosas.

\- ¡Con ese indeseable! Vi el uniforme... Creí que era un encargado. Creí que el niño... Estaba... A salvo. - de nuevo, una pausa. - Pero debí saber que algo iba mal. No reconocí su rostro, al fin y al cabo.

Hubo otro silencio, El ambiente estaba realmente tenso, y los dos animatrónicos estaban tan impactados por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, que se pasaban las horas en silencio, pensando en ello. No habían vuelto a tener un solo día de trabajo ni de "colegio", no se sentían con fuerzas para charlar sobre las cosas que les habían contado los pequeños que habían estado en el restaurante.

\- ... ¿Recuerdas los uniformes viejos que tiraron un Sábado? - le preguntó entonces Fredbear a Bonnie. El conejo hizo un sonido que dio a entender al oso que sí, que lo recordaba. - Escuché a un policía decir... Que al parecer uno de los encargados dijo que al remover la basura de los contenedores, se dieron cuenta de que faltaba uno de esos uniformes.

\- Por eso no sospeché del hombre. - dijo Bonnie. - Llevaba algo que ya había visto antes. Un uniforme que ya había visto antes... - repitió sin darse cuenta.

El conejo se levantó, para despegar uno de los dibujos que estaban colgados en la pared. Era el dibujo que había hecho el cumpleañero el día de la desgracia, un dibujo en el cual estaba el niño y los dos robots, con una enorme tarta y mucho confeti. Los tres llevaban una sonrisa.

\- Springs... - le dijo entonces Fredbear, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. - No ha sido culpa tuya. Actuaste tal y como estabas programado a hacerlo. Yo en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo. - y tras una breve pausa, añadió. - No fue culpa tuya. Al único al que podemos culpar de todo esto es al asesino. No a ti.

\- ... Ojalá hubiese actuado en contra a mis circuitos. Podría haber evitado eso. - se lamentó el conejo, quien sin darse cuenta, estaba haciendo fuerza en las manos, arrugando el papel del dibujo. - Ahora ese niño no podrá despertar nunca más... No podrá jugar, ni podrá volver a reír... Cada vez que lo pienso...

El animatrónico no pudo continuar hablando. Entonces, giró su cabeza en dirección al oso.

\- Fredbear... ¿Cómo es alguien capaz de hacerle eso a un niño? ¿Cómo puede alguien arrebatarle todas las cosas buenas de esa forma a un niño tan pequeño?

El dorado animal de sombrero de copa se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo ante aquella cuestión. Al igual que Bonnie, llevaba desde el incidente haciéndose aquella pregunta, y aún a día de hoy, no había hallado respuesta alguna.

\- No lo sé Springs... Yo tampoco lo entiendo.


End file.
